The mouse case
by Fireflydragon247
Summary: The case to catch the strange behaved mouse. There is a lot people don't know about what had caused this to happen and that it all linked back to Ash's parents and her past. I do not own any of the characters only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

The sky had fallen dark and eerie. The only spot of light was the street lamps outside the familiar theatre. The moon theatre. 551 echo drive, that's the one. Ash had escaped the forbidden meeting; Lance was being a real jerk at this point in time. Dead on 11 o'clock every night he would turn up outside her door. The many 'I love you s ' and 'I'm sorrys' just don't cut it for her anymore; in fact it has made her more distraught. EVERY DAMM NIGHT. Non-stop…..

The theatre felt so foreign to her, the concert was only last week however it just didn't feel like the same place after the incident. The one that nearly BLOODY KILLED HER! Jees, she really needed to calm down. Well…. This place has changed a lot, hasn't it? The last person I saw here was that little rat face. Mike. Uhh even just his name makes me feel ill. Why was mike the last person I saw here? Oh yea that's right, that rat brat stole my guitar. Why you might ask? Ask him, he's here right now. Scrummaging in MY practise room. NOT HIS, MINE. As if today could get any worse…

Her practise room was dark, a few scattered music sheets here and there, and her belov….ed guitar. What in the world? FOR GOD SAKE MIKE! ARE YOU MENTAL?! ARE YOU INSANE?! The room fell silent. The mouse twitched its head towards the door. Ash was frozen in shock, not that it was much of a surprise to her. That cheese head is going to be rat soup in a minute. He's like a wild untamed animal from the 'zoo' (another form of prison in the animal world) The lights flickered. Black. Yay great now I can't see a dam thing. I'm gunna end up tripping over something in a minute. I tried to climb over the mess on the floor but ended up on the floor instead. Knew it. Her vision was restored finally….. Bam! Why is my vision blurry? Am I in space? Oh god … whilst she was knocked out by something that rat had manged to escape.

She managed 5 minutes later to get back up but she knew something didn't seem quite right. She didn't remember why she was in the theatre in the first place.

The next day came around quickly. "I have an announcement to make so please could everyone report to the stage immediately, thank you "moon exclaimed through the speakers. Thank you all for being here. I just wanted to introduce you all to our newest member of the theatre family. "this is hardly a family" Ash said dryly "I don't see why it isn't" the voice came from behind buster. A porcupine appeared. "Hi, my name is Zac, I'm 19 and like rock and country music" he smiled politely. "I trained as a police officer but decided to change my career path, I had a passion for music- especially as I liked to sing, play the drums and guitar " Ash was intrigued by this. She had never met another porcupine around her age who liked the same things as her. Most of them are just rude and arrogant unlike what she has seen from Zac who is quite the opposite. But why did he change his career?


	2. The blue swan hotel

_**This next chapter doesn't include a lot of ash x Zac however I promise the next chapter will. I do not own any of the characters except from my oc. This is all written in Ash's POV.**_

 **The Blue swan hotel**

My mind was too full of emotions to concentrate right now. I obviously hadn't noticed that I had fallen into a daydream because as soon as I snapped out of it, a million pair of eyes were on me. "Ash…... are you alright?" a concerned voice echoed in front of me. "huh, oh yea I'm fine. Thanks for asking Meena" great…. now everyone thinks there is something wrong with me. I look up to see buster still standing on the stage with Zac by his side.

"Right and with our new member I have decided to shake things up a bit. It was a few weeks ago since the show and despite the let down and drama, we are not going to let that put us down!" Great another one of Busters 'wise' quotes. "the secret of our success is that we will never, never give up!" It's funny too see such a dramatic change from a drained out 'walking disaster' too an optimistic happy bunny… ehh not so much a bunny. "we are all going to put on a new show!" "And how exactly are we going to do that? I mean you have done the competition and that had failed miserably, and the rest of your shows don't tell us any different." I mean come on, it had to be said. "come on now Ash I'm sure my idea will change your mind" Buster said enthusiastically. "Ok now, we are going to perform at the blue swan hotel!" "Excuse me Buster but ain't that in England?" Johnny stuttered out. "Yep, it sure is! It's down the south east. Wont that just be amazing!" The world had seemed to have just stopped around me . Blue swan , Blue swan. Sounds too familiar. NO. please NO. "Buster when is this show going to be?" " 26th-28th august" …..

NO,NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING. I tried to keep back the anger and tears. "Ash sweetie, what's wrong?" Rosita had seen right through me . "Nothing , I'm fine. Really !" of course I'm not. Well I mean it's not the worst thing that could happen but it sure is going to be a right old pain.

"I want you all to invite any relatives with you on the trip as they have kindly hired us our own private jet! So, Rosita you can bring Norman and all your kids" "all of them ?" she said shocked. "Yes, all of them. And Johnny, don't you worry we will have a little surprise for you on the plane " His jaw dropped the moment he mentioned it. "Meena , your mom and grandpa and grandma" "Ash… errm your parents?" My parents…. I ran away straight to my practise room. I couldn't bare it any longer. "What's up with spikes?!" that was the only thing mike had said all day considering I'm sure he knows a lot about why I'm upset compared to anyone else.

"Ash, it's me Rosita. Do you mind if I come in a sec?" I didn't answer. Didn't feel like it. The door creaked open . Rosita kneeled next to me. " come on tell me what's wrong. We can't stand seeing you like this " Her motherly voice sounded very reassuring . I decided to give in and just let it out. It was a long old story but here it goes….. "Well you see , I haven't had the best relationship with my parents. I ran away from them when I was 16. They used to disapprove of my liking for rock music and that. It would always be ' why don't you listen to something that was REAL music or turn that crap off!' well that was a minor issue I had. The second one was the secret that they were hiding from me. My mom was mad about science and had created a formula to transform smaller animals like rodents into invincible creatures and that had failed miserably. I was against the idea of it and had had enough of them trying to please me with their creation. So, I ran away. Seems like a stupid idea. I know. And I know that every two years they like to go on holiday away to England and well as it is they stay at the blue swan hotel. The most luxurious hotel around. And … and I saw on Facebook that they were going on the 26th august …..two weeks' time. WHEN THE PERFORMANCE IS ON . I can't go Rosita . I can't. What if they try and take me back ?" I started to cry….


End file.
